Eyes On Me
by bunny chan
Summary: a songfic of Eyes On Me FF8. this is my first one, so please rr! LJ


## AN: Hiya! I liked this song very much (it's from Final Fantasy 8!!), so I thought maybe I'd try my first songfic with it. Hope you like this ^^ and please review for me after you're done! And this songfic has got nothing to do with my current one (The Marauding Five). Thanks for reading ^_^ L/J songfic, in case you're wondering.

Disclaimer: The song, Eyes On Me, belongs to Faye Wong. Lily, James, the Marauders, or whomever who came up in this belongs to J. K. Rowling.

***

## Eyes On Me

** **

_Whenever sang my songs _

_On the stage, on my own _

_Whenever said my words _

_Wishing they would be heard_

Lily Evans sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, reading, as the infamous Marauders were frightening the first years. The first years looked horrified at what James Potter seems to be saying. Lily rose and confronted them, before assuring the first years that Snape will not be cursing them, nor will they find dragons in Hogwarts' dark dungeons. The Marauders merely ignored her, but the first years looked thankful for that assurance.

_I saw you smiling at me _

_Was it real or just my fantasy _

_You'd always be there in the corner _

_Of this tiny little bar_

Lily was sitting in Charms, working hard on her essay and her eye caught James smiling at her from the corner of the class with a dreamy look on his face. She was shock, nonetheless. Sirius nudged the boy and he snapped out of his trance, only to find Lily staring at him with a warm smile on her face.

_My last night here for you _

_Same old songs, just once more _

_My last night here with you _

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

It was almost eleven and Lily is still in the common room, working on her Tranfiguration essay, when James jumped, showering dungbombs on her. The dungbombs exploded, leaving Lily gaping at what was once her homework.

'JAMES POTTER!!!'

_I kind of liked it your way _

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me _

_Oh, did you ever know? _

_That I had mine on you_

It was History of Magic and Lily had an urge to nod to sleep. She had to rewrite her Transfiguration essay because the dungbomb had blacken all her writings and that had taken her a whole night. Lily surveyed the classroom tiredly and her green eyes caught James' brown ones staring at her. She blushed and smiled back.

_Darling so there you are _

_With that look on your face _

_As if you're never hurt _

_As if you're never down_

Snape had just hexed Remus. In anger, James and Sirius threw dungbombs and fireworks at Snape. Snape stared at them in disgust and winced his nose at the smell of the dungbomb, before an Ever-Bashing Boomerang crashed into his face, flattening his hooked nose onto his face. Lily watched them with a smile playing on her lips.

_Shall I be the one for you _

_Who pinches you softly but sure _

_If frown is shown then _

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

McGonagall came up to them and was almost ready to issue a detention when Lily stepped in.

'Professor, Snape started it first. He hexed Remus with a Repeating Curse.'

McGonagall stared at the red head. Since Lily had been her best pupil for years, she couldn't possibly had made that story up. Detention was issued to Snape, along with ten points off Slytherin for using magic in the corridors. The Marauders turned to thank Lily, but before they did, she walked off.

_So let me come to you _

_Close as I wanna be _

_Close enough for me _

_To feel your heart beating fast _

Lily was sitting alone in the common room again, staring blankly at the falling snow outside the window when James walked in.

'Hi Lily. Thanks for helping us there. McGonagall will never believe us if we told her that,' James started as he plopped down, next to her.

'It's nothing. I happened to be there, so I just told her the truth,' Lily said dismissively. She could hear her heart thumping hard against her ribs.

_And stay there as I whisper _

_How I loved your peaceful eyes on me _

_Did you ever know _

_That I had mine on you_

James looked at her carefully. There was a faint blush on her pretty face.

'Lily?'

'Yes?'

'Why were you staring at me in Charms?'

Lily flushed at that.

'Oh, you were the one who was staring at me. I was wondering what got onto your head when Sirius poked you.'

'Oh.'

'Uh, Lily?'

'Yes?'

'I wanna tell you something.'

'What is it?'

'I love you.'

Lily just stared at him in shock before saying: 'I think I love you too.'

_Darling so share with me _

_Your love if you have enough _

_Your tears if you're holding back _

_Or pain if that's what it is_

A letter arrived for Lily the very next day, informing of her parent's death in a car crash. By the look on her face, James was sure that she'd break down and cry at that very instance. Carefully, he led her to her dorm, ignoring the rules, as she broke down before him.

_ _

_How can I let you know _

_I'm more than the dress and the voice _

_Just reach me out then _

_You will know that you are not dreaming_

James comforted her as she cried on his shoulders, silent tears streaming down her flourescent cheeks. Her sparkling green eyes lost its sparkle and were full of pain and sadness. James couldn't say anything. He just pulled her into a deep kiss.

_Darling so there you are _

_With that look on your face _

_As if you're never hurt _

_As if you're never down_

Lily looked at James' face. They never showed any signs of sadness before, but now, he looked sad. Sad for her lost of parents. Lily smiled gratefully at him before thanking him.

_Shall I be the one for you _

_Who pinches you softly but sure _

# If frown is shown then 

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

James smiled warmly at Lily in the next day's Transfiguration class. Catching someone's eyes on her, Lily turned, only to lock her emerald green eyes with a pair of soft brown's.

***

AN: There! Maybe you'd give me some reviews about this…? And I don't know if anyone had done this before, so if you do, what am I gonna do? No idea. Please review!!!

_bunny chan_


End file.
